Love is a Leap
by Lady Jane T
Summary: a sequel to lOVE THE TRUE TEST OF TIME....6 years later...leopold's son climbs the Bridge...and what will happen next!
1. the bridge 1881

Charlotte sat on the park bench gazing up at the towering bridge. All the stories she had been hearing over the last few weeks. Her brother, Philip and cousin Stuart hadn't been able to talk about anything else on the voyage across the Atlantic from Liverpool. And her uncle had only made it worse. Carrying on about following Stuart's namesake up the bridge in the storm, thinking he was saving him from commitimg a terrible act such as suicide, when a rope snapped and he fell into the portal and ended up in 20th century New York, where in turn he met Kate. It seemed completely ludicrous to her. But there was something about the bridge. She felt drawn to it for some reason, and couldn't take her eyes off it.  
  
At 15, Charlotte was a striking beauty with silky golden hair, she was wise for her years and had grown up fast losing her father, and looking after her sickly mother for the last few years. She was headstrong and stubborn, and was told more like her Uncle than either one of her parents. Oh, she hated to hear that. Uncle Leopold...he had been her legal guardian for the last 6 years, taking on her and her brother even though her father had tried to kill him. She loved him. He had been good to her and treated her like she was his own, but she felt she was no longer a child and found his continuing coddling her like a child irratting and highly unnecessary.  
  
She had wanted to stay behind in England where everything she knew and loved was. Her mother, Balinor, her horse and of course Gareth...her true love. But no, it was not to be. She was in New York, a whole ocean separated her from the only boy she had ever loved. And this was Uncle Leopold's fault.  
  
New York in the summer was hot and humid, and it was full of people. Strange people. Americans. Of course, aunt Kate was American, but she was wonderful. No, these Americans were different. And because her aunt and Uncle were so busy preparing for some presentation or something, Charlotte was given the task to look after the boys. Philip, her younger brother who was 6 and Stuart, her cousin who was 5.  
  
They would run up and down the stairway at Uncle Millard's townhouse. They weren't used to the confines of a house. At Balinor, they had acres of land for them to play freely. But in the city it was different. Charlotte would try to entertain them but there was only so much she could do and then her Aunt's head would peek around the door of the study, "Charlotte, please keep the boys quiet. Your uncle is trying to rehearse his speech. I suggest the park. "  
  
And so Charlotte had found herself here at the park situated under the Brooklyn Bridge. Being a young woman, it wasn't appropriate for her to be out on her own, so Otis had accompanied them. The boys played happily.  
  
Charlotte opened her pocket book and pulled out the worn letter, that hadn't left her side since she left Balinor. She unfolded it and sighed as she read it again. Gareth's words of love.  
  
Otis was reading the paper, but kept an eye on the boys who were running back and forth, kicking a ball. Something Leopold had not been allowed to do as a boy, in public. But these boys had been raised differently. Leopold allowed them to play, to be boys. Philip ran over to the bench, "Otis, Charlotte...look, it's our ship. It must be going back to England." He pointed out to the East River at the massive vessel slowly making it's way out of New York.  
  
Charlotte looked up and longed to be on the ship, "I wish I was on it, instead of being here with you."  
  
"Miss Charlotte." Otis gave her a look.  
  
"Well, I do. I will never forgive my uncle for dragging me here against my will." Philip already bored with the adult conversation turned back to the game with Stuart, but as his eyes scanned the area, Stuart was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where's Stuart?" Charlotte had gone back to her letter, and looked up casually. Otis much more attentive stood up and had a look around the park Stuart was nowhere to be seen. His first thought was kidnapping. He was Leopold's heir. There had been cases in the past, where huge sums of money had been exchanged for children of royal families or families of wealth. Stuart's sudden disappearance did not suit well with him and all, and a look of extreme worry crossed his face, as he continued to scan the park for the lad.  
  
"He was just here,Otis. You saw him didn't you?"  
  
"Miss Charlotte, you take the north end of the park, take Philip with you. I will scour the southend, and find a policeman."  
  
"He's just hiding. I'm sure of it." Charlotte couldn't believe anything had happened to him and just thought Otis was overreacting. As adults tending to do.  
  
"I don't want to take any chances, Miss." He didn't want to alarm the child and turned to her smiling, trying to sound reassuring. " I'm sure you are right."  
  
Charlotte headed towards the foot of the bridge, now towering straight above her calling out his name. It was late in the afternoon, and the park was fairly deserted, people had gone home for their dinner. Philip looking in all the nooks and crannys where he could hide. Then it hit her. The stories, Uncle Leopold's ridiculous stories. Stuart wanting to go see his uncle Charlie. She looked up, and saw the small figure climbing up the scaffolding. She screamed.  
  
"Oh, my god, Stuart." She covered her mouth and Philip followed her gaze.  
  
"That's Stuart. You were supposed to watch us, Charlotte. Uncle Leopold is going to be awfully mad."  
  
"Philip, be quiet." Charlotte tried to think. "You have to go get Otis. No, wait....yes, get Otis and go fetch Uncle Leopold. I will climb up and get Stuart."  
  
"But you're a girl."  
  
She quickly tucked her dress up into her undergarments. She couldn't let anything happen to Stuart. Philip looked up at her in amazement. "You're showing your underpants...that is so bad."  
  
"Philip, go now. Do you hear me? We have no time to waste."  
  
Philip looked up at Stuart still climbing and then turned and ran as fast as he could to find Otis.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Leopold paced the floor of the study, trying to recite a speech that Kate had written for him. He couldn't concentrate. He missed the noise of the children. Kate had sent them out. And that is where he wanted to be... out. The children were a major part of his life and he preferred their company over the stuff shirts he was encouraged to conduct idle chit chat with, because of his position as Duke of Albany as well as being an inventor.  
  
They had only been in New York for 5 days, and already his social calender had been full due to Kate's incredibly Public relationship skills. All well and fine, but he had wanted to take the children to Central Park, to the museums...and of course to see the Bridge. He could just make out the top of it from his bedroom window and had seen it as they had arrived in New York harbor. But he had yet to lay eyes on it up close. And he was longing to once again.  
  
Kate looked up from her daily planner, and saw him in a daze...seeing the need to feed him the next line.."I am grateful...."  
  
Leopold continued. "I am grateful for this honor...." he stopped. Kate gave him a look,  
  
"Leopold, this isn't that difficult."  
  
"I think being grateful for this honor is all that is needed to be said. For it is the truth." He shook the paper in his hand, "These are words. They are not my words, Kate. They are your words and I do not feel them, therefore I should not speak them."  
  
"Then write your own god damn speech, Leopold. But you have to say something besides that you are grateful."  
  
Emily had been playing on the floor with a wooden horse on wheels, pushing it between Leopold's legs, he smiled. She babbled, "Horsey under bridge, Papa."She gazed up at him and he couldn't resist. Squatting down next to her making neighing sounds, which made Emily smile and giggle. Ignoring Kate.  
  
She threw her hands up, "I give up. You are still a stubborn Duke, who does whatever he wants." But she wasn't mad, she smiled as he joined him on the floor. Placing her hands over his. "I love you, Leopold Mountbatten, and for some reason I'm sure the city of New York will love you too tomorrow, speech or no speech."  
  
He leaned over and gently kissed her, "You're coming around to my way of thinking. I will not embarrass you or the Mountbatten name at this god forsaken luncheon tomorrow, I promise you."  
  
Uncle Millard walked into the study and heard Leopold's last words, "You have never been at a loss for words, my boy, in the past, I'm sure tomorrow will be no exception. Of course often those words are not the most appropriate but that has never phased you in the slightest."  
  
Leopold smiled, "Why Uncle, as always it's a pleasure to have your input on these matters." All of a sudden the door swung open and Philip ran into the room out of breath Otis behind him.  
  
Leopold looked at the grief stricken face of his nephew, he was in tears, "Uncle Leopold," he ran to his arms and Leopold held him tightly.  
  
He looked past him at Otis, "Your grace, it's Stuart. And Miss Charlotte, You must come quick."  
  
Leopold couldn't imagine what had happened but he immediately got up, Philip looked up at him, "He's climbed up the bridge, Uncle Leopold. I think he's going to jump."  
  
Kate immediately stood up, covering her mouth, "Oh, my god, Leopold. This can't be happening."  
  
Leopold turned to Kate placing a comforting hand on her arm, "I'm sure he will be fine. You stay here with Emily. Stuart and I will be back before you know it." He turned back to Philip, "You look after your aunt and cousin."  
  
"I want to go Uncle Leopold, I want to jump off the bridge too."  
  
"No one is jumping off any bridge, Philip." He wasn't too sure about that, as he ran out the door, and mounted the horse that was waiting for him. He raced off down the street towards the bridge hoping he was not to late.  
  
The clouds had been rolling in and everything seemed to be getting dark. But Stuart was not afraid. All he had thought about was the bridge for the last few weeks, and now here he was climbing to the very point his father had fallen from all those years ago. He didn't once look down, so he didn't see Charlotte frantically trying to catch up.  
  
Something had come over Charlotte as she climbed the scaffolding. Her fear of heights had vanished momentarily, but when she glanced down at the rough water below and the park she had just been quietly sitting in, she felt a bit woosey and continued to climb after her cousin. She was gaining on him. She had been riding horses since she was a toddler, and then had two little boys to contend with the past 6 years and today it seemed to come in handy. She wasn't a dainty little thing like her mother, she was strong and able to climb with little effort. As she reached the plank Stuart stood on, she noticed he was just gazing at the water below and taking in the view of New York from this height.  
  
She didn't want to startle him but she was cross, "Stuart, what were you thinking climbing up here?"  
  
"I wanted to see what it was like. What it was like for Papa when he followed Stuart up here on that stormy night."  
  
"You weren't going to jump were you?"  
  
He turned and laughed, "No."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. Now come on, we must get down. Philip went to fetch Uncle Leopold and he will not be pleased with either one of us In fact, you could get a thrashing."  
  
"You are lying, Charlotte. He's never thrashed anyone."  
  
"Well, today could be the day, Stuart." She reached for his hand, "Come on, take my hand, come away from the edge, I will help you down."  
  
"I don't need your help. I got up here all by myself. I can get down by myself as well."  
  
"Fine.  
  
As Leopold rode through the streets towards the park, the clouds opened up and a downpour seemed to appear from nowhere, he rode on ignoring the rain in his face, making his vision limited. But he knew this street like the back of his hand. And nothing could keep him from his son. He couldn't help but think this was his fault. Telling him about that night, was a mistake. Stuart was 5 years old. He didn't know the difference between fairy tales and reality. Everything seemed so magical to him. And these stories could only confuse him more. What was he thinking?  
  
He pulled the horse up to the base of the bridge. Looking up into the blackening sky, he couldn't make out any figures. But there was no hesitation.He dismounted and began the long climb, a climb familiar to him. How ironic the night was turning out much like the night he had fallen through the portal a little more than 6 years ago. The only difference was the person he was following was his 5 year old son and his 15 year old niece. This shouldn't be happening.  
  
As he got closer to the top he spotted the lace of Charlotte's petticoats, "Charlotte, Stuart...."he called out. The wind began to pick up and Charlotte thought she heard something. She leaned towards the ladder that had brought her, and was relieved to see a hand reaching up over the edge.  
  
"Uncle Leopold, I wasn't looking just for a minute...Stuart was so curious." Charlotte desperately trying to explain the situation to him, but because of the wind, he couldn't make out a word she was saying.  
  
Stuart quickly turned, with the ruckus going on around him, and as he did, lost his balance, the laces of his shoes catching onto the wooden plank. He slipped, just as Leopold pulled himself up. Charlotte immediately reached for Stuart, throwing herself down onto the plank, grasping his hand.  
  
The rain pelting down into his face, Leopold moved slowly towards them, but Charlotte was panicking, and it happened so fast....the wind picked up. The plank was loose, Leopold felt it move as he put his weight onto it. The 3 of them were too much for the platform. Stuart tried reaching up to pull himself up but in the process, managed to pull his cousin closer to the edge. The plank now tipping even more. Leopold knew the only way to save them from the fall was to get himself and Charlotte off the plank.  
  
"Charlotte, you must let go of Stuart. Your weight is causing the plank to tip and it will snap." Charlotte looked back at him apprehensively,  
  
"He'll fall if I let go."  
  
"No, he won't fall, he's light enough to pull himself up onto the plank. You must let go and slowly back away from the edge."  
  
But Charlotte, was too frightened now, the plank tipping a little bit more with every minute that passed.  
  
As his body dropped closer to the waters below, Stuart's mind began to race with drawings of portals and the bridge he had seen of his father's. He looked below, and smiled. He wasn't afraid. With a tug he pulled on Charlotte's arm, the plank snapped, Charlotte screamed. It happened so fast Leopold had no time, He watched his son fall, Charlotte still grasping on to his hand tumbled after him. Leopold had no other choice, he jumped from the structure, muttering "Forgive me, Kate.". 


	2. Kate's decision

The minute Leopold left the house, Emily ran to the door and threw herself against it crying, "Papa, papa." Emily's attachment to him was stronger than ever. She had rarely been separated from him, and Stuart was the only one who could get her to stop crying if he wasn't there.  
  
Kate went to her trying to pick her up but she fought her, "Emily, Papa is coming back soon. Hush now. " But for some reason Kate didn't believe it. She felt something.  
  
Emily shook her head, "No, no....want Papa now!" Philip picked up the wooden horse and brought it to her and she pushed it away, "Papa's horse...want Papa!"  
  
The study door opened and Margaret came in, "What is going on in here? I heard the ruckus all the way up in my room." She looked at Otis and Millard standing in the corner. The look of concern on their faces evident and then at Kate frantically trying to calm her daughter. The absence of Leopold confirmed by the disposition of young Emily. Everyone in the household knew, Emily's sweet temperament dissappeared the minute he would leave her. "Where's Leopold?"  
  
She stooped down and picked up Emily, who was still wailing, trying to sooth her. "There there, darling." Margaret never had any children but had a natural mothering quality to her, and although Emily didn't stop crying, she rested her head on her great aunts shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Kate was relieved that the wailing was now reduced to quiet sobs, and gave Margaret a smile, "Thank-you." Margaret was waiting for an answer and didn't receive one. She looked at the two men, as Kate turned away and walked towards the window, looking out into the wet and windy night. She was silent for a few moments, thinking of Leopold and the children on the bridge, her hand went to her mouth and she began to bite her fingernails something she hadn't done since she left the 21st century.  
  
When she turned around she noticed all eyes on her, "Margaret, would you mind getting Sophie to take the children up to the nursery."  
  
Philip crossed his arms, "I want to wait here til Uncle Leopold brings Stuart and Charlotte back. I don't want to be treated like a baby, Aunt Kate."  
  
"No one thinks you're a baby, Philip. But Uncle Leopold left the responsibility of Emily in your hands til he returns. And that's an incredibly important job."  
  
"It's a job for a girl!"  
  
Otis gave the young lad a pat on the back, "Come along, young man. I might be persuaded in reading a bit of that fairy tale your Uncle started last evening."  
  
"But then Stuart will miss some it, that wouldn't be fair."  
  
Sophie had entered the room and Margaret placed the nearly asleep Emily into her arms. Philip gave his aunt a questioning look, "They're coming back aren't' they, Aunt Kate?" he was looking very serious.  
  
"Of course they are."  
  
"but all the stories....Uncle Leopold says that the portal can close...what if they can't get back?" Otis couldn't help but notice Kate holding back, biting her lip clenching her eyes shut. A possible tear? The events of 6 years ago, and Kate and Leopold's meeting were never discussed with the servants. But Otis knew more about Leopold than anyone. And the stories he told the children, were not stories, but events that had taken place. And although hard to fathom, nonetheless, they happened.  
  
Kate looked up and their eyes met. Nothing needed to be said, she knew Otis understood her concern, he gave her a reassuring smile, "Leopold has never let this family down. You must have faith in him, your grace." Kate knew he was right. He then escorted the child out of the room, Philip reluctant but obeyed.  
  
As soon as they left Millard questioned Kate, "Pray tell, what is this all about Kate. Bridges, portals....never coming back? This sounds like Leopold's tall tales for the children."  
  
"I wish that was all they were, Millard. I'm worried." She turned back to the window, looking out hoping to see the mare carrying Leopold pull up in front of the house .Stuart nestled in front of him. For the past 6 years, life with Leopold had been a challenge, an adventure. There had been hurdles to go over, they didn't always agree, but Kate could never imagine life without him now.  
  
Margaret moved towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Kate, I can't bear to see you like this. You must calm yourself."  
  
Kate turned abruptly, "I'm going to find him." She headed for the door and Millard stopped her.  
  
"You'll do no such thing. I refuse to believe Leopold isn't returning, and you will stay here with your daughter and wait for his return, like other women would do."  
  
"I'm not other women, Millard and you know it. I can't sit here, idle, just waiting."  
  
"If you haven't noticed the storm is becoming worse, and I don't think it's a wise idea for you to venture out in it." Margaret once again gave her husband one of her scornful looks, he still sprouted his mouth off without thinking at times. "Millard, be of some use and have one of the servants fetch the authorities, I am sure that might reassure Kate."  
  
"I don't think anything can reassure me, and really, Margaret, the authorities won't be much help in this case."  
  
"Well, I always find tea comforting. We can hold off dinner til Leopold and the children return. I will have Cook bring us some tea." She took Millard's arm, he seemed reluctant to leave her.  
  
"I have never seen her in such a state, this is so unlike her." Millard whispered to his wife, the sound of concern in his voice as she escorted him from the room."I really do believe I must fetch the authorities, Margaret."  
  
Margaret closed the door behind her, and turned to her husband."We will respect her wishes at this time, dear husband. He has only been gone for a short while. You know Leopold, he has probably gotten involved in some game with the children or in showing them one of his many finds throughout the city. He will return shortly, I am certain." But even Margaret wasn't certain.  
  
Kate struggled through the next few hours. She endured small talk with Millard and Margaret through tea, but found herself drawn to the window time and time again throughout the evening. Finally, she excused herself to her room. Millard stood up, "Kate, I must insist I contact the authorities at this time."  
  
Kate was adamant, "No." How could she ever explain the portal and the bridge to anyone here. "I must go check on the children. You go on and have dinner. Everything is going to be fine." In the past hour or so, Kate knew what she had to do.  
  
She went up to the nursery. Sophie had bathed Philip and he had his dinner upstairs. When she walked in he was saying his prayers, and Kate overheard his last request, "And please God, look over my sister, who I loathe most of the time, but really she isn't all that bad. I want her to come back safe. And Stuart...he is smarter than me, and tougher and braver...and I wish I was more like him. I really miss him, God." Their was a slight tremble in his voice and then he continued, "And most of all Uncle Leopold. He needs to come back for Emily and Aunt Kate. They love him so much and are so unhappy he is not here. I guess I am too. He is the only father I've ever known, and I can't imagine a life without him in it. Please look after all of them and bring them home soon. Amen."  
  
Kate moved over to the bed, she glanced over to Emily's crib, and Emily was asleep in her clothes. Once asleep no one dare wake her by removing her clothes, or there would have been another outburst. But at least she was asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed as Philip climbed into it. "I don't want to go to bed, Aunt Kate. I don't think I will be able to sleep."  
  
"Well, I might need your help."  
  
His eyes brightened. "Really?"  
  
"You are the man of the house right now. Leopold has left you in charge."  
  
"Uncle Millard is the man of the house." he said a little aggravated. "I'm just a boy."  
  
"But Leopold asked you to look after me and Emily."  
  
"Oh, that...you don't need looking after, Aunt Kate."  
  
"But I will need looking after. I need you to show me where Stuart climbed up the bridge, and I need your help with Emily, if we are going to find Uncle Leopold, and your sister and Stuart."  
  
"We're going to jump off the bridge?" all of a sudden he seemed a little frightened and his voice raised.  
  
Kate put her finger to her lips, "Schhh...I don't want to wake Emily just yet. And I really don't want any of the servants to know."  
  
"But maybe it's not safe...maybe they're dead." he felt ashamed for saying it.  
  
"I don't think you think that."  
  
Philip looked up at her sheepishly, "It's a long jump."  
  
"Do you believe, Uncle Leopold's stories?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you want Stuart to have an adventure without you?"  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Then this is something we must do. Now go get dressed, quietly. I have a few things I need to get for our trip. And then we'll wake Emily."  
  
"She will scream, Aunt Kate. ."  
  
"Not when she knows she's going to see Leopold." Philip smiled, his aunt was right. He got out of bed and began to dress.  
  
Kate went to her room, and found her wallet. It was something she kept close to her at all times. Strange as it may seem, but it was the only thing she had of her previous life. She opened it and looked at the photograph of Charlie...her brother. Oh, how she missed him. The thought of seeing him again was overwhelming. What would he being doing now. What time would they arrive in? Kate didn't have any answers but she knew she had to go. And leaving the children behind didn't seem right. Emily needed Leopold and Philip, well, he had it the worst of all of the children. He struggled to keep up with Stuart, wanting to be as smart, as fast, as brave, as tall, as his cousin. And he looked up to Leopold like he was some kind of a God. Phillip couldn't be left behind. It would break his heart. He was so like his mother, frail and sensitive. And the look on his face of fear at the thought of jumping from the bridge. He was scared but at the same time, excited. And proud that Kate needed him.  
  
She looked through the wallet and good old 21st century currency was still inside. That would be of some help once they got there. She looked down at her clothes. Wishing she had something more appropriate to wear, and then remembered her riding habit. That seemed much more sensible then this awkward bulky dress. After changing, she slipped the wallet into her jacket pocket and crept back into the nursery, making sure no one saw her.  
  
Philip was dressed and ready. He stood up straight and tall, "I'm all ready, Aunt Kate and I am going to be brave. Just like Stuart and Uncle Leopold."  
  
"I know you will be brave, Philip, and your uncle would be so proud of you doing this for me and Emily." she smiled at him and a broad smile appeared on his face. She went over to the crib and as gently as she could picked up her sleeping daughter who started to squirm and then whimper. Emily rubbed her eyes and saw her mother's face and the began to sob into her shoulder, "Papa...where's papa?"  
  
"Scchhhh...Emily...we're going to see Papa. " Emly's eyes lit up, and the sobbing stopped abruptly, "But you must be ever so quiet. Like the games you play with Papa when he's working." .  
  
She loved that game. "I'm a mouse, papa says." she then covered her mouth with her tiny hand.  
  
"That's right. You're a mouse, the baby mouse and I'm the mommy mouse, and Philip...."  
  
"I'm the big boy mouse, who's brave."  
  
Emily giggled and Kate smiled. "That's right, and we're going on an adventure to find Papa mouse and brother mouse."  
  
"And horrible nasty big sister mouse." Philip added.  
  
Kate took a big sigh. Was she doing the right thing. Involving the children like this? What if something happened to all of them? She tried to put the thought out of her mind, as they quietly crept down the stairs towards the front door. She heard clatter in the dining room, meaning Millard and Margaret had taken her advise and had gotten on with dinner. As she quietly opened the front door, the rain had let up slightly. And that meant the walk to the park wouldn't be so unbearable. She didn't want to risk taking a horse or buggy. It would only cause a lot of racket and someone would hear.  
  
As they headed down the street, Philip happily skipped ahead of them, "I'm making sure everything is safe, Aunt Kate. I am going to look after you and Emily, just like Uncle Leopold said." Emily was now fully awake, she clutched onto Kate with a tight grip, and kept her hand over her mouth. She wasn't the lightest, but Kate had determination and the quicker they got to the bridge the better. Emily on foot would only hold them up. The streets empty because of the storm, the wet slick cobblestone roads glistened. The wind howled through the buildings and trees.  
  
Kate's apprehensions were shadowed by the excitement she was feeling. Nothing would keep her from the rest of her family. And the family she had left behind. A tear came to her eye. She was going to see Charlie again. Never did she ever believe this could be possible. She quickened her stride to catch up to Philip, the bridge towering above in the distance. 


	3. broken elevators

Leopold picked himself up off the asphalt, it was funny how there was no recollection of what transpired between the jump off the bridge and ending up here, a stone's throw away from the bridge. A few feet away Charlotte was crumpled up in ball, her face in her hands and he could hear her faint sobs. He was not surprised. She probably thought she would die as Stuart had pulled her off the bridge. Standing a fair distance away he saw his son, gazing up at the New York skyline. Nothing fazed Stuart.  
  
He walked over to Charlotte, gently taping her on the shoulder, "Charlotte, every thing is fine. We are all safe, take your head out of your hands and pull yourself together."  
  
"I knew it! I am dead and I am in hell with Uncle Leopold still telling me what to do. I never meant to be bad, please, God,you have made a terrible mistake I don't belong here." She was becoming hysterical. Something Leopold could not tolerate in women, especially in his teenage niece.  
  
"You are far from being dead, young lady. We are in New York." He looked around at the all to familiar skyline he had witnessed before, and it still left him speechless to think this is what the future held. "Guaranteed it isn't the New York you are accustomed to, but it is New York."  
  
Charlotte could hear the odd, loud sounds around her. She had never felt so frightened in her life. "I won't look up. You can't make me. I'm going to close my eyes and all of this is going to go away. I will be back at Uncle Millard's home and I will watch the boys, I promise, never to take my eyes off them. This isn't real. I don't believe your silly stories. " He gently placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her head.  
  
"You will look at me, young lady. And pull yourself together. Stuart has brought us here and we will make the best of it."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and her uncle's stern but caring eyes gazed upon her. She looked past him, to the left, and right and then up, and her mouth dropped open. She closed them tightly again, "No....I want to go home. You must take me back immediately."  
  
"That's impossible." He looked over at his son, the look and joy in his face evident. Leopold couldn't help but smile. Unlike the situation Leopold had found himself in years ago, Stuart was in total acceptance of the New York of the future. He had listened to Leopold's stories with wonder and amazement.  
  
Stuart turned to his father, "Oh,Papa, it's just like you said...all of it." He was all smiles and Leopold couldn't help but be overjoyed being able to share this moment with him. He stood up heading towards his son.  
  
He kneeled down next to him and tousled his hair, then put on a stern face, "I should take you over my knee, young man. You were specifically told not to go near the bridge unless accompanied by myself."  
  
"Philip dared me. And I just wanted to have a look. I wasn't going to jump."  
  
Charlotte sat up, "You are a liar, Stuart Mountbatten. You pulled me off that bridge on purpose. You could have killed us both. But, no....you are always thinking of yourself." She stood up and straightened out her skirt, and realized a few people walking along the riverfront were staring. Charlotte looked shocked at the clothing they were wearing, and then looked down at herself and realized why they were gawking at her. Her favorite lemon yellow frock, with the satin sash around the waist was now torn on the side and smudge marks dotted the skirt. She immediately darted behind her uncle who smiled at the onlookers.  
  
Leopold in a everyday suit, for 1881, high collar, loosened tie, and sensible shoes, didn't stand out half as much as his son and niece. Stuart in a sailor suit, pants cropped at the knee and high buttoned shoes was all the rage in 1881 for boys his age but now he looked ridiculous in comparison to the boys of the 21st century. "What are we going to do, Uncle Leopold? Everyone is staring and we have no where to go."  
  
"Stop making a fuss, Charlotte." her cousin chimed in, "We can go see Uncle Charlie. Right, Papa? You know where he lives."  
  
Leopold wondered what was the actually date, his findings had never calculated where they would end up, it was possible no time had even elapsed since his last visit. He gave his son a reassuring look, while Charlotte continued to cling to him, "I suppose that is what we must do."  
  
He looked around trying to get his bearings and then began to walk up the street, Stuart took hold of his hand, and Charlotte stood in disbelief, Leopold turned to look at her.  
  
"What is the problem now, Charlotte? I would like to make this journey in daylight, night is falling rapidly."  
  
"Surely, you can't expect for us to walk?"  
  
"And pray tell what do you suggest we do?"  
  
She pointed up to the bridge as cars zoomed past, "Those things...can't we take one of those?"  
  
"They require money....not the kind of money I have in my possession at this time."  
  
"But you're a Duke, you can order them to take you. You have no need of any money."  
  
Leopold laughed, "I'm afraid my position in the English aristocracy of 1881 means absolutely nothing here. The best thing we can do is stay as inconspicuous as possible." Leopold had learned his lesson on his previous visit. "Now come along."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I can't believe any of this. I hate this place. It's so common and dirty." As she walked towards Leopold, some young boys began whistling at her. It disgusted her, and their appearance was disgraceful. Even Gareth who mucked out stables looked more presentable then these boys. "And the people...." she caught up to Leopold and he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"That will be enough. I am extremely tired of your complaining. You are acting like a spoiled child. I have raised you better. These people here are no different than you or I." His voice was stern as he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"How can you say that? Can't you see?" Charlotte being the rebellious teenager she was ignored her uncle.  
  
"I can only see one thing at this moment, My niece, with an attitude that I find extremely unattractive. I will hope and pray that it is a phase that you are going through and nothing else." Leopold sometimes found Charlotte like her father. He hoped that the bad seed that was in Edgar was just that, nothing that could be passed on to his children.  
  
"I am not a little girl anymore, Uncle Leopold and I have a right to have ideas of my own."  
  
"That is all well and good, and I encourage your independence in general, but as long as I am your guardian you will adhere to my wishes. And my wish is for you to be quiet and walk at this time. Your ideas, young lady, could amount to trouble especially here in a place you are unaccustomed to. So I suggest you keep them to yourself for the time being. "  
  
"But.." Charlotte loved to argue.  
  
Leopold put his hand over her mouth again, "I can take you over my knee here if you'd like. I am sure that might put you in your place...in front of these people who you find common. I am sure it would be nothing like they have ever witnessed before."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Don't tempt me." She looked at the people staring, Leopold gave them a smile and tipped his head in greeting "Lovely evening, isn't it?"  
  
Charlotte was quiet and walked behind them. Then feeling the glares all focused on her, quickly sped up and reached for Leopold's hand. He wasn't a bit surprised. Charlotte enjoyed being rebellious, but she still found comfort in the protective watch of her uncle. Despite everything. She was glad he had followed them off the bridge. This place was frightening and she just wanted to go home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Kate and the children found themselves on the streets of 21st Century New York, darkness was settling on the city. Philip clung to her leg as the sounds of taxi's blared overhead on the bridge. So much for her brave companion. Emily was still playing her quiet as a mouse game, but her eyes were wide searching the unfamiliar surroundings, from the comfort of her mother's arms, for Leopold. Looking up at the New York skyline, the sounds of the city all around her, brought back so much. A life she rarely thought about. Her life was with Leopold and the children and Balinor. She had grown accustomed to the slow rhythm of living in the 1800's. For the first time in her life this city frightened her. Maybe because she was now a mother. She held Emily closer to her, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Philip interrupted her thoughts, "Where's uncle Leopold, Aunt Kate?"  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
"We'll find him right? He'll take us back won't he?"  
  
Kate's optimism was fading as she looked down at the wide eyes of her nephew. "Of course he will." She didn't even have to think where to begin their search. Her old apartment. Hoping Charlie was still there. Even seeing Stuart again was a comforting thought. She took hold of Philip's hand, "Well, the adventure begins right now, young man. If we're going to find your uncle we better get a move on."  
  
Emily's eyes brightened, and she removed her thumb from her mouth, "Papa?"  
  
Kate gave her daughter a squeeze, god she hoped she hadn't made a mistake, they had to find Leopold and the others.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stuart locked up his office. He was supposed to be meeting another blind date at bar in the village, but he just wanted to go home, put his feet up and watch some mindless television with Bart laying at his feet. He had gotten it together in the last few months. He was writing for a science magazine, but still able to do research. His portal theory, that was going to make him a bundle and get him the break he deserved, had been shelved. He no longer wanted to capitalize on it. It was personal, involving people he had really cared about. He thought about Kate and Leopold often, in the past year. He had moved on to his lineage, and researched his ancestors. Kate and Leopold being his great great grandparents. He had caused Leopold's transportation into the 21st century, and it was meant to be. But he no longer wanted to mess with the past and history. It was too risky. He headed towards the elevator. And as he pressed the button, he heard the clunk sound of something inside.  
  
That was strange. The elevator maintenance men had just been there this morning. He watched for the lights above to show movement of the elevator. But nothing was happening. He pushed it again. Still nothing.  
  
He took the stairs, 10 flights down...good exercise though, he met others on the stairwell, complaining about the broken elevator, and then heard someone say it wasn't just theirs. His wife had just phoned him to tell him she was in Macy's and the elevators broke down there too. Stuart's first thought was of another incident only a year previous, when all of the elevators in New York broke down for 5 days....because of Leopold. No, it couldn't be. There was no way. He rushed down the stairs and out into the street hailing a cab. Instead of going to the Village he headed for the apartment.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Charlie sat on the sofa flicking TV channels, Bart had been whining for the last half hour. But he didn't feel like taking him out. He had had 3 auditions today and all of them ended up with nothing. He was in a foul mood. He had moved in with Stuart shortly after Kate's departure. There was no way he could afford her apartment not knowing when and if he would have a job. He missed her. He missed Leo. And now looked at Stuart and realized he was the only connection to the both of them he had. Records now showed he had no sister. There were no longer photographs of her. It was like she never existed. But he had one thing. The photo Stuart had taken in the past of her. He kept it by his bed.  
  
Stuart unlocked the door and entered the apartment, Bart dying to go out. "Charlie, something has happened." Bart jumped up on him,"Down boy, not now."  
  
"Yeah, something has happened alright, I still don't have a job." He slumped back down in the sofa.  
  
Stuart grabbed the remote control from his hands and turned the TV off, then sat across from him on the coffee table, "Listen to me, Charlie..."  
  
"For god's sake, Stuart, what is it. I was watching Judge Judy."  
  
"The elevators are broken." He smiled, raising his eyebrows. Charlie just gave him an odd look.  
  
"And that is your great news? Goody, goody..this place is falling apart. Maybe they'll condemn the joint and we'll be out on the street. That would really make my day...no job, no home."  
  
"You don't get it. The elevators are broken all over the city." He jumped up and pulled out a file stuffed into the overcrowded bookshelf. Papers fell out of it. Charlie watched in amazement. What was he going on about? Well, Stuart, was a bit out there.  
  
Stuart found the piece of paper he wanted and looked it over, "I can't believe it Charlie. I really didn't think this through. I figured the portal would open only every 25 years. But my calculations were all off. "  
  
"The portal. Not the same portal where...."  
  
"one and the same. It's open. And the elevator's are broken." he continued skimming through the papers, looking for something he had missed.  
  
Charlie's eyes lit up, "Leopold...Leopold is in New York.."  
  
Stuart nodded. "He's got to be heading here. Where else would he go?"  
  
"That means Kate....oh, god, Stuart, I just can't believe it." Bart started barking, and jumping up on Stuart.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't take the dog out, God, Charlie, it's not like you were doing anything."  
  
"I needed the time to arrange my thoughts. It's important after a major let down. I can't be expected to take the dog out at a time like this. He needs to learn to hold it. Like the rest of us."  
  
Stuart rolled his eyes, he got his leash, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going out there to look for them. You can stay here with those thoughts if you like." He clipped the leash on Bart and headed out the door, Bart pulling him all the way.  
  
Charlie looked up and they were gone, "Hey, wait...." he grabbed his jacket, "Stuart." he called, as he quickly darted after them. 


	4. reunited

Leopold stood trying to get his bearings. In the darkness it was much more difficult to get his sense of direction.. Charlotte, sighed, "We're lost aren't we? You don't know where Charlie lives at all."  
  
"He does so. He knows everything." Stuart argued.  
  
"No one knows everything, even the Duke of Albany, smarty pants."  
  
Leopold turned to his niece, "Enough, I can expect this kind of behavior from a 5 year old, but Charlotte you are a young woman who should know better. "  
  
"but I'm tired, Uncle Leopold, and I don't like this place."  
  
"We are very aware of your feelings at this time, since you have made it a point to let us know every few steps of our journey thus far." He looked up at the street sign, and then across the street trying to recognize a familiar landmark of some kind, when he was attacked from behind. He fell to the ground, startled.  
  
Charlotte let out a scream, "you horrid creature, get away from my uncle,you brute." She began to whack at the culprit with her handbag, a large dog, who was now straddling Leopold and licking his face.  
  
Leopold began to laugh, "Bart...I don't believe it. I never thought i would be so glad to see you again."  
  
Charlie and Stuart stood over him, "Well, well...look what dropped in from the 19th century." Stuart pulled Bart off him, and Charlotte stood open mouthed as these two men helping her uncle up. Leopold embraced them each in turn.  
  
"My word, you two have not changed one bit...so I can assume that the 21st century has been kind..." He turned to Charles, "I'm extremely anxious to hear of what has transpired since my departure..." Young Stuart tugged on his father's pants leg and all 3 of them looked down at the young boy looking up at them.  
  
Charlie looked at Leopold and down at the boy, "I don't believe it, you have a son...my nephew...my god, Leo, I don't know how you talked my sister into having a baby, but good for you." He gave Leopold a playful punch on the arm, Leopold furrowed his brow not really understanding the gesture.  
  
Young Stuart put his hand out. He had been taught well by his father and great uncle, to always respect your elders and act accordingly. He had heard many stories of Charles, and felt he already knew him, but he wanted his father to be proud of him and his behavior, "I am Stuart Charles Philip Millard Otis Mountbatten, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
Stuart had been researching the family and as he smiled down at Stuart he realized he was looking at his great grandfather. It was incredible. This little boy, he had been named after. He recalled his mother telling him this story. What a remarkable man her grandfather had been. Attending Oxford at 14, and had been a pioneer in the field of physics. He shook his head, this little boy was a genius. This little boy was his great grandfather..he chuckled out loud. And young Stuart looked up at him, furrowing his brow in confusion. He pulled on his father's pant let.  
  
"Papa."  
  
Leopold looked down at his son, "Yes, son?"  
  
"Why is he laughing at me?"  
  
Leopold squatted down so he was at eye level with the boy, smiling and tousling his hair, "He is not laughing at you, son." He wondered how he could explain the fact to his 5 year old son, that the man standing next to him was actually his great grandson. "He is just happy to see us, and to meet you."  
  
Stuart didn't buy this explanation, coming from his father who normally was so precise in explaining everything. "Because I am the son of a duke?"  
  
"I promise I will explain this all to you at a later date...when you are a considerable amount older and wiser, where it will all make sense to you."  
  
"I am not a baby, papa...And I understand most everything you tell me."  
  
"This is true..." Leopold was at lost for words, not wanting to get himself into a situation he really wasn't prepared for.  
  
Stuart aware of the awkwardness Leopold was experiencing, he cut in, "You know, Stuart, it was very rude of me to laugh, but I am just pleased that your father felt compelled to name his first born after me. There isn't any greater form of flattery."  
  
"My father says that I am like you. But I do not think he is correct. I am only a boy, and how could I possibly be like a man of your age? I think it is all very silly."  
  
Stuart smiled, "Yeah, that's true. Adults can be very silly. Jumping off bridges, following their destiny...." Leopold smiled.  
  
Charlie looked around, "Speaking of your destiny, Leo, where's Kate?"  
  
"I am truly sorry, Charles, but this trip was not planned and Kate has not accompanied us on this journey. There is so much I would like to speak to both of you about, but not here. The children are exhausted."  
  
"Of course, Leopold, you're welcome to stay at the apartment, it's a bit cramped but I am sure we can make room."  
  
"That's ever so kind of you, Stuart."  
  
They began to walk down the street, Stuart holding onto his father's hand, but Charlotte wouldn't budge. her arms crossed in front of her. Leopold turned around, "come along, Charlotte."  
  
"I don't know them,they are strange men to me and my mother would not approve."  
  
Leopold looked stern and then smiled at Stuart, "My niece, Charlotte,....this is Stuart, an old friend of your aunts and mine and Charles is Kate's brother. Now that the introduction is out of the way, we can be on our way."  
  
"It is not appropriate, and I believe you are aware of that fact, Uncle Leopold."  
  
Leopold had had enough, he turned to Charlie, "Please take my son back to the apartment, I will be along momentarily, once I deal with this situation."  
  
Stuart could see Leopold's temper mounting and he took hold of Leopold's shoulder, "You go on with Charlie, Leopold. Get Stuart settled in. Let me deal with this."  
  
Leopold was not certain this was a good idea. Charlotte was a handful. He looked from his niece to Stuart, and then realized Stuart could probably persuade her, whereas he was bound to yell, and just make matters worse. At least, Kate seemed to think so anyhow. He was hardly an expert on teenage girls. Bowing his head slightly and motioning his hand towards Charlotte he smiled at Stuart, "Be my guest."  
  
He then took hold of young Stuart's hand and followed Charlie down the street. Charlotte couldn't believe he was leaving her there and shouted after him, "How dare you, Uncle Leopold. Leaving me with this strange man." A few people looked around at the two of them.  
  
Stuart awkwardly smiled at them, "You know, teenagers....they love to cause scenes.." then looked back at the young woman in his presence. So much like Leopold, hot headed and stubborn. He smiled, "You know you're uncle fought this to. Refused to believe a word about the porthole." She glared at him, "I'm right...you don't think this is real."  
  
"It could be a dream. My uncle tends to tell amazing stories, and it would not be the first time that I have dreamed of such a place. Of course this one is much more intricate and detailed." She paused for a second then continued, "you said my uncle fought this....I don't understand."  
  
"He thought I kidnapped him, do you believe it?"  
  
"Kidnap, my uncle Leopold? " She almost wanted to laugh. What a mistake any kidnapper would make with her uncle as the attended kidnappee. He talked to much, and was not afraid of anything. Also there was the fact that the family really did not have the money most people assumed they had.  
  
Stuart nodded, "He created quite a scene, I thought he would wake the whole building."  
  
"building?" Charlotte questioned with a quizzical expression.  
  
"Apartment building where Charlie and I live. Where Leopold met Kate. You aren't curious at all?"  
  
"It's ridiculous, stories he makes up. I just want to go home to Uncle Millard's house."  
  
"And your uncle will take you there, believe me. But in the mean time, come back and check out my place. You can check out MTV, or watch one of Charlie's many oddball films from his DVD collection, I could scrounge up some tasty junk food, that I'm sure your uncle would find disgusting....popcorn, fudgecicles, skittles. Charlie has a thing for them. "  
  
Charlotte looked at him oddly. She had no idea what he was talking about, "I don't understand. Those items you mentioned I have never witnessed. And the words you use are not a part of my vocabulary."  
  
"Well, aren't you curious?"  
  
She tried to remain calm and collected, showing indifference, "Not in the slightest."  
  
"Suit yourself, Bart and I can stand out here with you for as long as you like. He doesn't get out much." She looked down at the dog. She did have an affection for animals, and this one was giving her quite an affectionate look, he then nuzzled her hand. She immediately began to stroke him, and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"He likes you. Always has liked the ladies."  
  
Charlotte found there was something about Stuart she liked. His eyes seemed kind. She reluctantly spoke up, "I will join you, but I still do not approve and my mother will hear about this. She won't be pleased with my uncles choices. She has put me in his hands and he is not acting very responsible whatsoever. "  
  
Stuart smiled as she joined him for the walk down the street towards the apartment.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
By the time Kate reached her old apartment building, Emily was sound asleep her arms. Philip clutching her leg, making it ever so difficult to walk those final steps. She entered the building and the doorman eyed her. She smiled, thinking he would recognize her, "Gracy, you remember me right? Kate McKay.5A"  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I've worked here a long time and the only McKay I know is Charlie...and he's in 6A"  
  
Kate looked at him oddly, then it hit her....she had never existed here. So would Charlie and Stuart not know her either. She had to make up a story to get upstairs. "Well, I'm Charlie's......cousin....and we've just arrived...."  
  
The doorman was beginning to think she was a bit nuts, as she continued, "from.....".she looked around the room searching for something to complete her sentence, "Actually, we're all actors as well, the whole family." She could tell he was eying their odd clothing. "we've been in a period show, off Broadway."  
  
"My brother is in a show off Broadway, Clayton Fillmore, maybe you know him."  
  
"No, I doubt it."" She shook her head, "We are way off broadway....way way off Broadway. In fact, it's actually Brooklyn. Brooklyn Community theater." She felt exhausted and Emily was becoming incredibly heavy. "We just need to see Charlie. My children are exhausted, please."  
  
He felt he had seen that face somewhere before and the way she pleaded with him just then. The two children, did look beat, and she did as well, he felt like doing a good deed and smiled, "the elevator is out, gotta use the stairs. You know he's got a house full.....just came back with a tall gentlemen....and I mean gentlemen, with a little boy. I could've sworn I'd seen him someplace before, but just couldn't place him. Very regal looking man."  
  
Kate sighed with relief....they were here. Leopold and Stuart were here. She quickly made her way up the stairs.  
  
* * * ** *  
* *********  
  
In the last hour, Leopold and the children had made themselves at home in Stuart's apartment. Young Stuart was mesmerized by every gadget and Stuart enjoyed showing him around. He was especially taken in by the computer and what he was able to find. Stuart was amazed that a 5 year old could comprehend so much. But it was obvious young Stuart was already way beyond his years. A genius in the making.  
  
Even Charlotte found her curiosity sparked by the contents of Stuart's apartment. The television set was especially intriguing. She sat with the remote control and gazed at the contents of sitcoms, reality TV and MTV videos with awe and wonder. There was something about this culture that was incredibly appealing, although she wasn't about to admit that to anyone in the room.  
  
The house wasn't as tidy as it could be, but what did anyone expect with two men sharing it. Charlie rummaged through a cupboard to find a bottle of wine, knowing that Leopold wouldn't want soda or beer. He poured him a glass and grabbed two beers along the way and the 3 men sat on the sofa and began to catch up with what had transpired since their last meeting.  
  
When Kate reached the 6th floor apartment, she thought she would pass out. Emily seemed to get heavier with each step. And Philip stopped every few steps. She heard laughter from behind the door, and instead of feeling relieved that she had finally reached her destination, she was a bit annoyed. Her husband seemed to be enjoying himself while she was burdened with a whining 6year old and a sleeping toddler.  
  
Stuart opened the door and was startled to find the disheveled Kate standing in front of me, "Kate!" Leopold immediately stood up as he heard her name. Charlie followed suit. Kate didn't even greet Stuart but pushed him aside and made her way towards Leopold.  
  
Leopold was incredibly surprised and pleased to see her, but by the look on her face she obviously didn't feel the same way, "OH, I see how it is. You are having a wonderful time, not a care in the world, while I am worried sick about you and the children. This is typical, Leopold, not thinking about anyone else." Emily now roused from her sleep by the noise, began to whimper. Kate immediately passed her to Leopold.  
  
He situated Emily awkwardly still focusing on Kate, "Kate, that is hardly the case, the situation was not one I planned. I never even contemplated the thought of traveling through the porthole again. It was an unfortunate accident. And I could not possibly allow the children to wander the streets of New York City of the 21st century alone." Emily clung to her father tightly, her head buried into his neck.  
  
"Do you realize I have spent the last hour traipsing through the streets with Philip clinging to me..lugging Emily. Hoping to god the 3 of you were safe. "  
  
"Kate, you are tired, I understand your concern, and if you thought for one minute that I was not concerned about you and Emily and how you would react to this, you are mistaken. "  
  
Stuart and Charlie exchanged glances, seeing the two of them bickering. Nothing much had changed. Kate was still the stubborn strong willed woman who had left 21st century NY only a few short years ago.  
  
Charlotte looked up from the television, hearing her uncle and aunt's exchange. She was used to it and not phased in the slightest. Although their love was stronger than ever, they didn't always see eye to eye. Stuart and Charlie watched her reaction, and she just rolled her eyes, "This is nothing. They can argue for hours, without backing down, but Aunt Kate usually is the victor, much to my uncle's chagrin."  
  
Kate and Leopold looked at their teenage niece and she just smirked back, Leopold gave her the evil eye, "Of course your aunt Kate is the more stubborn of the two of us and that is precisely why she is the victor in most cases. But we are not arguing for your information, Charlotte, at this moment."  
  
Kate put her hands on her hips, "Really? So what is it then? "  
  
Charlie stepped between them and it was the first time she entered the apartment that she had actually looked at him, "Okay, enough of this...both of you. So is this how it is back in the good old 19th century, I really thought the simple life would have mellowed you, Kate. But I can see it hasn't."  
  
Kate was speechless, when she wanted to argue, and have the last word. Seeing Charlie again was incredible and she felt a tear come to her eye. "My god, Charlie..." he smiled at her and she went to his arms and they hugged, she then stepped back, she looked around at the others, now all of their attention focused on her, "I am so sorry. Leopold is right, I'm tired and this is overwhelming...I never thought this would happen. Being here again." She smiled at Charlie, still amazed that they were actually standing in the same room.  
  
Leopold set Emily down and she whimpered holding her arms up to him, he sternly looked down at her, pointing his finger, "It is your mother's turn now, young lady." He moved closer to Kate and he leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips, his right hand stroked her cheek. When he looked into her eyes, she was crying, he gently wiped her tears with his handkerchief, "There is no need to shed tears, Kate. We are all here together.And we are safe. It was very brave of you to follow us off the bridge. And I am ever so grateful that you did.. I would have hated to be away from you for any amount of time, let alone a century or two." He kissed her again, this time more passionately.  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes again and returned back to the television. Stuart and Philip turned back to the computer screen, but Emily toddled over to her parents pulling on her father's pant leg, crying. "No, no, no....me Papa's girl."  
  
Kate looked down at her daughter and couldn't help but smile, "well, it seems nothing ever changes." Leopold picked her up, and immediately the tears disappeared.  
  
"I must be slightly more disciplined with her. Surely we can break her of this routine."  
  
Kate shrugged her shoulders, "You're the child expert, Leopold." Kate headed towards the kitchen helping herself to a beer, she plopped down in the seat next to Charlotte and took a swig sighing. Her feet went up on the coffee table. Charlotte eyed her curiously. Kate never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"Aunt Kate." Charlotte tried to be diplomatic, motioning her head to her posture and feet.  
  
Kate laughed, "This is the 21st century, Charlotte, and women can do whatever a man does." she then looked up at her husband, "And then some. We have a lot to talk about Charlotte."  
  
Leopold was ready to step in, "Kate, you are not to have this discussion with Charlotte at this time. " Stuart was not prepared for another conflict of interest between these two.  
  
"Leopold, I was thinking you and Kate and Emily could have my room. The other children Charlies, and we'll bunk out here."  
  
Charlotte looked up, "You cannot possibly expect me to share a room with those two boys. I want my own room."  
  
"Charlotte." Leopold raised his voice.  
  
Kate chirped in, "I think Charlotte and I will share a room. Leopold can bunk with the children. It makes much more sense."  
  
"To whom?" Leopold added.  
  
Kate looked at the clock on the wall, "Leopold, the time. You have always been so adamant about the children's bedtime. I really don't think we should break the routine under any circumstances."  
  
Charlie nudged Leopold, "I can see who wears the pants in this family."  
  
Leopold who normally would not mind taking orders from Kate found that in front of Stuart and Charlie he was a little embarrassed by her control over him, but didn't want to make a scene. "Stuart, Philip...you heard your aunt, it is bedtime."  
  
There were moans from both of them, "Oh, papa, just a little more time."  
  
"Come along both of you now." He said sternly Kate was looking up at him smiling triumphantly, he gave her the eye, "And I will have a word with you later, darling wife, if you could make some time for your lowly husband."  
  
"Of course, Leopold." she wasn't sure what this was about. He headed into the bedroom with the children.  
  
Charlotte turned to her aunt, "He is so cross with you, Aunt Kate. I can tell by the sound of his voice. Maybe I should go help him with the boys." for a brief moment Charlotte cared about her uncle's feelings and felt a bit sorry for him. She began to get up. And Kate gently pulled her back down on the couch.  
  
"You know, your uncle, he enjoys putting them to bed, telling them stories. He doesn't need any help."  
  
She stood back up and glared down at Kate, "I have never truly understood your relationship, but I have accepted it because I see how happy the two of you are together. But I do believe my uncle was right, you are more stubborn and maybe once you could act like a devoted wife and take over the duties of the children for a change. He is a man, a rather unique one, that is granted, and has a wonderful relationship with his children and my brother, but......"  
  
Kate looked surprised at her outburst, "Charlotte, that will be enough."  
  
"you are sounding like Uncle Leopold now. So much for being this modern woman of what you call the 21st century. I am tired now, and I will retire." She turned to Stuart and Charlie, "I am grateful for your kindness this evening, but I for one will be returning to my own time tomorrow, with or without the others. I am sure it is a very interesting place but I do not belong her." She turned to Kate, thinking she looked extremely content in this place. What if Kate decided not to return with Leopold and the others? It was a thought that she didn't' want to think about at this time.  
  
Kate looked up at her brother and Stuart, it was extremely quiet, "I'm not sure what that was about." They both glared at her, "Why are you looking at me that way. Leopold adores those children. He has raised all of them pretty much on his own." she now felt the need to defend herself., "It's how he wants it." Stuart didn't speak and went to the hall cupboard looking for some bedding for the couch. Kate's eyes followed him and then looked back at Charlie, "Oh, come on, you two. You think I'm not being fair to Leopold?"  
  
"Kate, I don't have any idea what life has been like for you for the past few years, but I think your niece has a point."  
  
"That's right you don't, Charlie. You wouldn't last a day in the 19th century, with none of the luxuries you're used to. And going through a pregnancy back then....you can't even imagine what that was like. Women die in childbirth, you know. I am lucky to be alive."  
  
"You're overexagerating, Kate." He grabbed the sleeping bag from Stuart's arms as Stuart continued to make up the couch.  
  
"I can't believe this. You are taking sides. Typical you men sticking together." They both ignored her, and she threw up her hands, "Fine. But Leopold will tell you in the morning. That he is happy with his life the way it is. " She then stormed into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and thought about her last words. He had always said he was happy with the way things were, but was he now wishing she could be more like other 19th century women, like Janet, caring for her children and being an obedient and loving wife. They were just tired. Leopold couldn't possibly be upset with her. She shook her head, no, of course not. The journey today had been just too overwhelming for all of them and no one was thinking quite straight.  
  
She peeked into the bedroom, to find Leopold in his undershirt and trousers, asleep on top of the covers, Emily curled up at his side, her thumb in her mouth. Philip on his other side peacefully sleeping. Then there was Stuart scrunched up in a chair looking at a book, belonging to Stuart. He looked at her startled. It was rare of her to catch him awake, and he immediately shut the book. She moved closer to him quietly taking it away from him. "It's late, Stuart. And you've had a long exciting day. Now come on and get into bed."  
  
"Philip is taking up all the room. I want to sleep on the floor with Uncle Charlie." He then looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Please, mama...I know Papa would not mind." Kate looked over at Leopold, he stirred a little and rolled to his side facing Emily. He large left hand resting gently on her back. She was now feeling incredibly bad for the words she had said, so thoughtlessly, earlier. He didn't deserve it. He had always been so understanding and accepting over the past few years. Why didn't she just think before she spoke?  
  
Stuart had not received an answer and realized his mother was preoccupied, "Mama?"  
  
She turned back to Stuart, so much like Leopold, the dark brown hair wisped across his forehead, the sweet tender smile. "You can sleep out in the living room with Charlie...but you're going to sleep, not read. Is that understood?"  
  
He nodded his head and a broad smile appeared across his face, hopping off the chair, he quietly made his way past her and out of the door. Kate let out a sigh, and took one last look at her sleeping husband. She made a mental note to apologize first thing in the morning. And maybe letting Leopold have a day without the children, to catch up with Stuart wasn't such a bad idea either. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kate felt the sun on her face as she awoke the following morning. As she stretched,her eyes still closed, she smiled to herself. The dream. The dream about jumping off the bridge and being in 21st Century New York again. What a dream it had been. Leopold, the children, Charlie and Stuart all crowded into a small apartment. It was absolutely ridiculous. As she turned over to face the light, expecting a sleeping Leopold by her side, she opened her eyes to find her 15 year old niece sprawled out in front of her. She took a double take. Closing her eyes and reopening them, the same image appeared in front of her. She looked past the sleeping Charlotte towards the light and focused on the window. This wasn't Millard's townhouse in New York. The New York skylight was substantially different. As her eyes scanned around the room, it was obvious that her dream was actually reality. A television set, a stereo system, a playstation console. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. It was going to be quite a day, that was for sure.

Leopold awoke to the sound of his daughter chattering to herself. Rubbing his eyes he looked up to find her leaning over him, one hand twiddling a strand of his hair through her tiny fingers. He smiled up at her and lifted her into the air. She giggled as he embraced her in a hug. He felt a small foot in his back, and turned to find Phillip stirring beside him. Looking around the room he realized Stuart was missing. Startled he quickly got up and made his way into the living room where he was relieved to see Stuart being shown the various workings of a computer by his namesake.

His son looked up at him, "Papa, can we stay here, forever? Stuart says I can find out everything on this computer. I would not even have to go to school."

He shook his head at Stuart, "Are you going to explain this to him? The fact that he could easily alter history. In fact, we are most likely disrupting it every minute we grasp another breath."

Stuart knew only to well about that possibility. He turned to the young boy, "Your dad is right. Everything you do could change history. Change what is to be,not a good thing."

"And you know what is to be, do you not? What happens to all of us?"

Stuart looked over at Leopold for guidance and he quickly changed the subject, "I do not know about you, son, but all that excitement we partook in yesterday has left me highly famished. As I recall, Stuart's ice box is full of various modern day delicacies that will make your mouth water. Go wake up your cousin. I would not want him to miss out on the feast I am about to prepare."

Young Stuart got down from the chair. He knew his father was changing the subject. Leopold tossled his hair as he passed. And once he was out of the room he turned to Stuart, "Is there not a saying, 'out of the mouths of babes'?"

"He's quite the kid, Leopold. I am still astonished what he knows for his age."

"Sometimes he knows to much. I have tried to allow my children the childhood I did not have, but Stuart is much more interested in books then in kicking a ball or riding a horse."

"Like father like son."

"And possibly great grandson." Leopold smiled as he headed towards the refrigerator. Emily toddling behind him, clutching onto his pant leg.

Stuart went to the coffee maker switching it on, looking down at Emily who quickly buried her head into her father's trousers. "Now this is a sight I wouldn't have quite imagined with you."

"Well, Emily is not like any other child I have encountered. It is a concern of Kate's, that she is far too much attached to me, but I assure you I have done nothing to encourage this behavior. I am adamant that she will grow out of it in due time."

"I think you like it, Leopold."

"Do not let Kate's words of last evening fog your mind, Stuart. Yes, I have been a good father to my children. I am attentive and concerned with their wellbeing and their upbringing but I have not succumbed to being a nursemaid as Kate would like you to believe. My duties as a father, a husband and a duke are equally important and I have not neglected any of them as far as I am aware of." Leopold began getting a bit testy.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I think it's great. More fathers should be apart of their kids upbringing and I never pictured Kate being mother of the year in this century or the 19th for that matter."

"She does her part. It has not been easy for her." Although they had a disagreement he always stood up for her. Their life was not ideal but it worked. Kate was content, as far as he was aware and he had always been more than happy to raise the children.

"Oh, I am sure of that, Leopold, but from all I can see the 19th century seems to have been good for her."

"She has been good for it as well. I could not have accomplished all that I have in the last few years without her encouragement. And she runs Balimor like no other Duchess before her."

Stuart laughed, "So she still has to have some kind of control, is that what you're telling me?"

"We are what you would call a team I believe. I need her, Stuart and I think she equally needs me."

Kate stood at the entry way of the kitchen hearing every word, "Really, now Leopold. Is that what you think?"

He turned abruptly, a scowl on his face, "Kate...I will not..."

She moved towards him and put a hand over his mouth smiling, "Let me finish...I do need you...and that is why I jumped off the bridge last night. And why I jumped off it to find you that night, not so long ago. You once said love is a leap and I think both of us now know the real meaning of that saying." She removed her hand and he smiled tenderly at her, "Now what was that you were saying?"

"Well, I was about to say I will not allow another minute to pass without a proper good morning greeting."

"I think that can be arranged."

He took her in his arms kissing her passionately, Emily still attached to his leg and Stuart quickly removed her before they both crushed her. He gave Leopold a little shove, "Take it to the bedroom, pal. I'll handle breakfast."

Emily gave Stuart a scowl and struggled out of his arms. This time attaching herself to both parents legs, looking up pleadingly, "me Papa's girl. me."

Breaking away from each other briefly they looked down at their feet at their young daughter, Leopold looked apologetic, "I promise you, Kate, I will apply my discipline to this matter as soon as we return to England."

"Leopold, she's your little girl. It won't be like this forever and I think you know that. Soon she will be grown and married and having her own children. Forget about the discipline, I could never deny you the affection she has for you. Something extremely special between a father and a daughter."

"This is common practice?"

"Well, maybe not as extreme, but I always had a better relationship with my father than my mother. She hated it. I would run to him in a minute. And I can see Emily will definitely have you over a barrel probably all of her life."

Stuart couldn't help but overhear this remark and looked over at the 3 of them. The joyous reunion they should be having could never really be. Stuart knew to much. Things about their future that they could never have privy to. And how the hell was he suppose to hide what he knew in front of these people that he cared so much about. His family. He went to the freezer and pulled out the frozen waffles and French toast. This wasn't going to be easy. Keep to small talk. Stay away from anything of importance. Just a few days til they would be on their way. He could do it. He had to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte was the last to arise that morning. Her memories of the preceding day were incredibly hazy and for a few moments she thought she was at her Great Uncle Millard's home, until a loud siren blared and she jumped out of bed and ran into the other room unaware she was still in just her petticoats.

The commotion she made nearly knocking over a pile of Stuart's paper work as she entered the room, caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and look her way. The stares she received from the men and the giggles from her brother and cousin startled and flustered her.

Leopold could sense her embarrassment, "Charlotte, it is lovely you have finally joined us. You must be famished."

She immediately ran to her uncle. Wrapping her arms around him, she began to sob, " They have all seen me in my underclothes. Please, Uncle Leopold, I want to go home. I do not like it here one bit."

The boys continued their giggling and Leopold threw them a glare. In turn Stuart nudged the boys and immediately they returned to their breakfast.

With the attention now drawn away from her, Leopold learily placed his arms around her. He was not used to her showing this kind of emotion in front of him. She had always been strong willed and forever testing Leopold with it, but this was a turnaround. He knew he had to tread lightly. She was at that age where everything seemed to set her off, "Charlotte, we are in the company of family. There is no reason to be embarrassed. Under the circumstances we all will excuse you of your lack of appropriate dress. Now sit down and let Stuart prepare you some breakfast."

"But Uncle Leopold, my mother would not approve and guarantee I will inform her of this situation. It is just not right at all. We must go back to Great Uncle Millard's immediately."

"Your mother would embrace the moment, Charlotte and I suggest you try and do the same because there is no intention of leaving until the portal reopens."

"And when will that be? Surely Great Uncle Millard will be worried about our absence. He might very well inform the authorities."

"We will be back before your Great Uncle even realizes we were gone at all."

"This does not make any sense."

"Then do not try to make sense of it, Charlotte and enjoy yourself. " Leopold now sounded agitated.

Kate shook her head. Once again Leopold was not handling this situation very well. She moved over to her niece, "We definitely need new clothes. Your dress will not do here."

"Well, of course not. It is torn and mud stained. Practically ruined. My best dress, Kate." She began to cry.

Leopold let go of her and began pacing the floor, "One that will be easily replaced when we return to my uncle's. It is only a dress, Charlotte."

"Gareth's favorite dress. You would not understand about these things. I know you want to destroy everything I have with him. You disapprove of him."

Leopold threw up his hands in the air, "And where is this wealth of information coming from, young lady? Since when do you have any inkling of my thoughts on this matter.?"

Kate rolled her eyes. His temper now had the best of him and he continued as he paced the floor. "You are highly mistaken, Charlotte. He is a fine young man and performs his duties in the stables with utmost care but I do believe you are to young to be thinking of this young man in such a serious manner."

Kate came between them, "Charlotte, you need something to eat." She steered her towards the table where her brother and cousin were now hiding the snickering under their hands. Kate gave Stuart a stern look. "And that's enough from you."

"But ,Mama, Charlotte is in her undergarments."

"And you young man are also in yours."

Stuart and Philip had been so enjoying their breakfast they had also not dressed but sat at the table in their undershirts and shorts. They both covered their mouths and once again started to giggle. Stuart pointed at Charlie and the elder Stuart, "And so is Uncle Charlie and Stuart." Kate joined in with their laughter and even Charlotte managed a smile.

Leopold's frustration was building, "Stuart, that is uncalled for. You will not speak to your elders in such a manner. Now apologize to Stuart and Charlie at once." He then turned to Kate, "And you are not helping matters what so ever."

"Leopold, lighten up." She grabbed his hand, then turned to Charlie, "Watch the kids for a bit please. Can't think of a better time then to get that shopping done."

Charlie smiled, "No prob, Kate."

"If you think for one minute I am partaking in a shopping expedition at this moment, you are mistaken. I am not finished with Charlotte. I feel these continual outbursts need to be addressed at present." Charlotte looked over at her uncle and scowled. This only caused his anger to build, " I am also in the right mind to take another look at the young Gareth's position. It seems he has ulterior motives working at Balimor and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from my staff."

Her scowl changed to a look of concern and Leopold smiled in triumph.

"But Uncle Leopold, you yourself stated that he is becoming a fine groomsmen. Jack cannot say enough kind words about the quality of his work. His family relies on his wages. Please,uncle, you must see that he takes this position very seriously indeed. You cannot let him go."

Kate had had enough, "Charlotte, your uncle is in no position at this moment to do anything about Gareth's job. This subject is now closed. You will eat breakfast." She then grabbed Leopold's arm and pulled him towards the door, "And you are coming with me."

Leopold knew when he was beaten, but refused to have the last word, "Kate, really..."

She put her hand over his mouth, "Enough. The children and I need clothes if we are going to be here for a few days. And they can't leave this apartment until they have those clothes. We are all going to go crazy in here, Leopold. You know Philip and Stuart need open spaces. And Charlotte definitely needs space away from you."

"Well, I cannot argue with that. I believe we are already going crazy."

She smiled at him then whispered into his ear, "And I also thought...it might be nice to have some alone time. No children for an hour a two. When was the last time we've had that delight?"

He looked around the room. Charlotte had finally settled down in a chair and Stuart was serving her a plate of waffles. Emily had found paper and pencils and was content sprawled on the floor scribbling to her heart's delight. The boys had resigned to the television watching Spongebob Square Pants in complete awe, Charlie situated between them.

She sweetly nuzzled up to him, "They're fine. All of them. You are always thinking about everyone else. And that's not likely to change, but it wouldn't be such a bad thing to think about yourself every once awhile."

"I hardly believe shopping is something that I would choose to partake in in my chosen free time, Kate, darling." He raised an eyebrow,smiling.

"But you'll be with me and I think that is something you might choose."

"Yes, that is a choice I would easily make. So I suppose you win. I will accompany you."

Once again Kate was the victor. Gratified she took his arm and they headed out the door.

Once they had left Stuart sat across from Charlotte who was attempting to eat the plate of food set in front of her but her thoughts were elsewhere. "He's concerned about you, Charlotte. That does seem obvious."

"He is a tyrant. And does not care about my happiness whatsoever." She pushed the fork around her plate in a brisk motion.

"I think you are over exaggerating."

She looked up glaring at him, "What do you know about the situation? You live in a completely different world than the one I share with my uncle."

"Well, that's true. But I know a lot about him and he's a good man."

"You are also a man and are siding with him. And I would not doubt for one minute that you will inform him of my lack of respect for my elders. Leopold loathes when I talk back and will punish me. That would probably please you."

Stuart smiled. She was nothing like the other young women from her time that seemed pretty certain. She had Leopold's strong will and obviously being around Kate had given her a totally different perspective on a woman's role in this world.

"Give him some time."

"You sound like Aunt Kate."

"Well, she's a smart lady."

"I am not so sure. She did marry my uncle." Getting a smile from Stuart she lightened up, "I do not mean to be so horrible. I just want him to listen and understand what I feel."

"He's listening."

She took a bite of waffle and was surprised by the sweet taste, "These are wonderful. And to think I will never be able to speak of this sweet concoction or anything I else I have witnessed on this journey to Gareth. I will have to lie and that really is not a very good way to begin a relationship, do you not agree, Stuart? Once again, Uncle Leopold is doing everything he can to destroy what I have with this boy."

Stuart didn't want another teenage outburst so quickly changed the subject to something she would enjoy talking about. "So tell me about Gareth."

Thoughts of her uncle soon dispersed and she beamed, "He is the most wonderful boy. Dark hair, slim and tall. Kind and considerate and respectful. And even Uncle Leopold likes him very much. Everyone on the staff loves him. He is extremely helpful to Jack. Does his job with such efficiency. There is nothing not to like."

"Who is this Jack you mention?"

"Jack Blackmore. My uncle's groomsman and best friend. He has worked for our family since he was a boy. His father was my grandfather's groomsman."

Stuart's mouth dropped when he heard the name, "Blackmore?"

"Yes. He and Uncle Leopold grew up together. Now he is married and lives on the estate with his family. My brother and cousins and the Blackmore children are close in age and play together. Uncle Leopold never was allowed that as a child. Associating with the servants in such a manner. So he encourages it with his own."

Stuart didn't know how far he should go with this but his curiosity had been sparked. "How many children?"

"Three. Colin, Hayley and Jamie. And my great uncle Millard says the Blackmore's breed like rabbits. I would not be surprised to return home to find another Blackmore on the way." She giggled.

Stuart didn't need to hear anymore. He immediately stood up and dashed into his bedroom. Within seconds he was dressed and carrying a load of papers and heading for the door. Charlie looked up at him, "Where you off to? Surely, you can call in sick today. I thought it would be great if we could all hang out."

"Charlie, I have an article to finish up and a few bits and pieces that need to get sorted. I won't be late. Explain to Kate and Leopold."

"Suit yourself, but Stu you know this might be the last time we ever see them."

"I know, Charlie. I promise I won't be late. They'll understand." Emily looked up from under the table where she was drawing, Bart laying by her side. Stuart smiled at her and she immediately buried her head in Bart's fur. Stuart felt a mix of emotions, but knew he had to get out of the house. All of this was so much easier when you saw it on paper, but now he could place names with faces and innocent faces to boot. Why did he ever feel the need to trace his ancestry and delve into things he would be better off not knowing? Well, it was too late now.


	7. Chapter 7

Leopold flicked through the racks of clothes and then turned to Kate in disgust as he held up a pink tshirt with the saying 'Spoiled Brat' embossed across the front, "You cannot possibly expect me to approve of any of this attire for the children."

Kate had her hands full, Levi's for the boys and the cutest floral print Oshkosh overalls for Emily, as she smiled at Leopold, "Just wait til we get to the junior department. You are in for a shock when you see what your average teenager is wearing these days." Placing the pile of clothes in his hands, she headed down the aisle, "Come on, Leopold. We still have a lot to do." As she walked she picked up a couple boys tshirts and plopped them on top of the pile in Leopold's arms.

Readjusting the pile, he followed behind her, "I was actually pondering the fact, that Emily might be causing Stuart and Charlie a large amount of stress about now. I will gladly head back to the apartment and let you take care of this. You hardly need my assistance."

"Emily is fine. You aren't getting out of this. Now come on."

He reluctantly followed her towards the other side of the store where Kate spotted a pair of jeans with a flower design on one leg, "These are perfect for Charlotte."

"You are joking. Kate, I am putting my foot down on this. Maybe the young people of this century enjoy flaunting their bodies in an inappropriate manner but not my niece. Do you want her to attract every young ruffian on the street?"

"Let her see what it's like here. Let her enjoy being young and carefree, something she can't do when we get home."

"Pray tell what good will it do her? She is already headstrong and this freedom will only cause me more grief once we are back in England. And have you even contemplated the fact that she might very well not want to return to her own time after she has experienced this freedom?"

"Really, Leopold."

"I am quite serious. You have already told her she can be anything a man can be."

"And she can."

"Not in her position, Kate. Not in her time. Her situation is nothing like yours."

"I just don't want her to think that all there is to life is marriage and a family. She doesn't have to settle for that. She has choices."

"Is this conversation about Charlotte, or yourself?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Did you make the wrong choice, Kate?"

Kate was shocked by his question. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

He did not want to start a fight, that wasn't his intention but as usual he spoke before he thought. He moved over to one of the racks full of brightly colored tshirts, desperately wanting to change the subject, "Charlotte is quite fond of yellow." He thumbed through the rack with his free hand and pulled one out.

Kate took a deep breath, knowing that it would be just as easy for her to sprout off something to rile him up. She looked at the tag to make sure of the size, "That should be fine." She took a quick check of the items in his arms, to make sure the kids were taken care of clothes wise. " Well, we've made a good dent in the things we need, so maybe we should get back to the kids."

"I think that is a wise choice at this time."

Laden down with bags they made the trek back to the apartment, but there was a strain between them that hadn't been there earlier. As they reached the door to the apartment, Leopold paused before knocking and turned to her, " I was out of line earlier." It was always hard for him to admit he was wrong. Taking a deep breath he continued, "You have sacrificed a whole life for me and not many women would go to such extremes as you have."

"I don't consider it a sacrifice, Leopold. It's the life I chose because I love you. Yes, there are times when you are stubborn and argumentative and I want to get as far away from you as possible, and that's when I wish I was here. But those moments quickly change when I watch you sooth Emily into a peaceful sleep or the sight of you coming in from a long ride on Merlin. It still takes my breath away, that I have the white knight on the horse always at my beck and call. It's not wild and exciting but it's wonderful. Our life together is wonderful."

He put the bags down and took her into his arms, "I needed to hear that, Kate. There are times I require that reassurance. Our life has not been as idyllic as I hoped it would be."

"Leopold, nobody's is."

"Well, I suppose if I must have an imperfect life than I am extremely grateful I have that existence with you."

She smiled, "You do have a way with words."

He leaned in to kiss her and the apartment door opened nearly knocking him over. Charlie holding onto a struggling tearful Emily looked slightly embarrassed but relieved to see them, "Ooops, sorry. Emily's been at the door the last hour, listening for you."

Leopold took her into his arms and the tears soon subsided, "What am I to do with you, young lady?"

"Hug me, Papa, hug me." Emily wrapped her tiny arms around his shoulders and squeezed.

Kate picked up the bags and moved past them into the room raising her eyebrows. "I am competing with a 3 year old. It's hopeless."

He followed behind her, Emily attached, "Kate, I have this situation under control. I promise you that by the time we return to England Emily's attachment to me will be non existent."

Kate laughed, "I didn't realize we were going to be staying in New York until Emily turns 21."

"Ah, yes, Kate, you continue to find this subject amusing when I, on the other hand, am taking this problem quite seriously."

She shook her head as she sat the bags on the couch and began to empty them. The children gathered around her and Leopold stood defeated, he gave Emily's hair a tousle, " Emily, darling, do you not have any desire to see what your mother brought you?"

She shook her head, "I busy hugging Papa."

"You can hug Papa at anytime."

"Yes. Now. I can hug Papa now."

Kate turned back towards him smiling, "I can see how seriously you are taking this. You really know how to take charge and use your authority. It's very impressive."

Frustrated he sighed, "You are her mother."

She stood up and moved over to them both holding up the outfit she bought Emily, "Look, Emily. New clothes for our special trip. Should we try them on for Papa?"

Emily loosened her grip on Leopold and eyed the outfit, "For Papa."

"Yes, for Papa."

She struggled out of Leopold's arms and reached for the clothes. Then pulled her mother's hand towards the bedroom. Charlie watched the whole scene in awe, "Wow, she can be a mom. It's amazing."

Leopold feeling somewhat baffled by the ease Kate took over the situation, straightened himself up and then smiled at Charlie, "Yes, and a fine mother she is, Charles."

Kate just inside the bedroom door, turned back and smiled at Leopold.

Stuart sat in the library with his papers spread in front of him. He wasn't the neatest person so there was no order to them and it was often hard to find exactly what he was looking for without going through them 2 or 3 times, but today it took one shuffle through until the name Blackmore sprung out at him and he felt the dread resurface.

A few days ago this name meant nothing. He only recently come across the information and was still in research to find out many of the details but this morning Charlotte had brought it to reality. Before these names had been just that. Names only. Now he could place names with faces. Innocent faces and that made everything more difficult for him to grasp.

Now he had the knowledge that the Blackmore family were acquainted with Kate and Leopold's family and they were friends. Childhood friends, best friends. It was so much easier when the name meant nothing. It was so much easier when his ancestors were back in their own century where there could be no repercussions and history would go on as it should. Now there was the chance that it could change. If this information ever became known to Leopold, it would.

He glanced down at the paper and looked over it to make sure he had the data correct. A child born, out of wedlock, to Emily Mountbatten and Colin Blackmore in the year 1893. A girl. Emily Mountbatten dies in childbirth minutes later. Stuart slammed down his fist on the paper. 15 years of age. Emily will die at the age of 15. The same age Charlotte is right now. The thought of that sweet little girl, the apple of Leopold's eye, not reaching her 16th birthday was too much. He could hardly imagine the devastation it would cause the family. There was no way a father, especially one like Leopold, could sit by and allow this to happen to the child he adored. Leopold could never find out and that meant that Stuart was going to have to put on a good act. But how? He was useless at hiding anything. And hiding anything from Leopold was next to impossible. The man wouldn't let up when he realized something was being kept from him. He was stubborn and persistent and had the charm to extract information often without one knowing it.

Stuart weighed his options. Columbia's library was open all night. He could stay and curl up on one of the overstuffed chairs and tell the others he had a deadline and it was unavoidable. They would easily accept the excuse. Or he could head back and put on the act. Pretend everything was fine. How could he? . How could he look at that child again without breaking down? He couldn't do it. Leaning on the desk, he buried his head in the papers. He couldn't go back, not now. That overstuffed chair was sounding pretty good right now, anything to avoid facing them tonight.


End file.
